


Their Traditions

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Related, Community: genprompt_bingo, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Seasonal, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We say this every year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo, prompt was exchanging gifts.
> 
> Spoiler for How The Ghosts Stole Christmas.
> 
> Drabble.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Soft giggles resonated throughout Mulder’s apartment as he and Scully looked like the curious little children who sneak downstairs just after midnight on Christmas morning trying to catch a glimpse of Father Christmas leaving presents under the tree, before he took a bite of the mince pie and had a sip of the glass of sweet sherry that had been left out for him.

“We say this every year,” Scully said as she began tearing the paper.

Mulder waited a moment before he started to open his gift. “Yes we do, and we always buy each other a gift. It’s an unofficial tradition of ours.”

“Speaking of unofficial traditions, are you coming to my mum’s for dinner?”

Mulder smiled, not needing to answer because he always ended up joining her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't write holiday/seasonal related fic but I watched the ep again last night, and this wee thing came to me.


End file.
